Astrology
Astrology is a pseudoscientific divination system that studies the movements and relative positions of celestial objects and their supposed influence on mortal affairs.There are three sets of signs based on the three primary celestial bodies that orbit the planet, Quraura, Yumia, and Meyrin. The signs are determined by which constellation the body passes through during a particular time of year. Description Quraura Signs The signs of Quraura are considered to be an description of how a person acts toward other people. It is a very active sign, generally involving the initiative a person takes. Quraura shares her starsigns with Yumia, while only six overlap with Meyrin. * Aper - The Slothful (shared with Yumia) * Balena - The Mourner (shared with Yumia and Meyrin) * Caballus - The Mediator (shared with Yumia and Meyrin) * Felus - The Restful (shared with Yumia) * Hippurus - The Seeker (shared with Yumia) * Ovis and Agnicellus - The Flock (partially shared with Meyrin and Yumia) * Phoca - The Binder (shared with Yumia and Meyrin) * Sola Leonis - The Renegade (shared with Yumia and Meyrin) * Tetrao - The Pessimist (shared with Yumia and Meyrin) * The Family (the group belongs to Yumia; Quraura is over the individual constellations within the group) ** Cervos - The Daughter (partially shared with Yumia) ** Damma - The Father (partially shared with Yumia) ** Innuleus - The Child (partially shared with Yumia) * Tursiops - The Determined (shared with Yumia) * Ursa - The Truth (shared with Yumia) * Vulpes - The Beauty (shared with Yumia) Yumia Signs The signs of Yumia are restful, describing the things which allow a person to find peace and rest. They are generally things that make a person calm, though not always. Yumia shares her starsigns with Quraura, while only six overlap with Meyrin. * Aper - The Slothful (shared with Quraura) * Balena - The Mourner (shared with Quraura and Meyrin) * Caballus - The Mediator (shared with Quraura and Meyrin) * Felus - The Restful (shared with Quraura) * Hippurus - The Seeker (shared with Quraura) * Ovis - The Wary (partially shared with Quraura) * Phoca - The Binder (shared with Quraura and Meyrin) * Sola Leonis - The Renegade (shared with Quraura and Meyrin) * Tetrao - The Pessimist (shared with Quraura and Meyrin) * The Family (partially shared with Quraura) * Tursiops - The Determined (shared with Quraura) * Ursa - The Truth (shared with Quraura) * Vulpes - The Beauty (shared with Quraura) Meyrin Signs The signs of Meyrin are the hidden motivations and "true self" of a person. They are a more passive sign, and the things the signs symbolize are usually not acted upon directly except in extreme circumstances. An outsider to the planet, Meyrin's orbit is vastly different, and only six of her thirteen signs overlap with Quraura and Yumia. * Agnicellus - The Lost (partially shared with Quraura) ** Pulex ** Musca * Aureola - The Avenger * Balena - The Mourner (shared with Quraura and Yumia) * Caballus - The Mediator (shared with Quraura and Yumia) * Donum - The Tainted * Neotama - The Counselor * Phoca - The Binder (shared with Quraura and Yumia) * Rana - The Wounded * Sella - The Interface * Sola Leonis - The Renegade (shared with Quraura and Yumia) * Tenere - The Clasp * Tetrao - The Pessimist (shared with Quraura and Yumia) * Vespertilio - The Victor Meanings I'm not posting this right now, the heck. Sources Link to the Google Document. Make a copy to use the interactive elements.